


Persuasion

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridget tries to talk Kate into joining the CIA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** everything, slight AU  
 **Pairings:** none

* * *

The amber liquid sloshed around in her glass as Bridget twirled it slowly before raising it to her mouth to take another sip. She scooted back in the armchair, closing her eyes for a moment to listen to the fire roaring in the fireplace.

There was rustling, the scrape of fabric against fabric before the sound of heels clicking on hardwood flooring sounded in the study. When she opened her eyes again, she found that Kate had stood and walked over to the window, watching the raindrops chase down the glass.

“All that is necessary for evil to triumph,” began Bridget, watching as Kate’s head whipped around and the redhead stared at her, “is that good men sit back, and do nothing.” the British stewardess finished, downing the rest of her drink before she set the empty glass on the table and rose. She crossed her arms, slowly crossing the room to come to stand next to her friend, her back to the window and the busy London street.

Kate drew a shuddering breath.

“Is that what you think?” she asked, her breath hitching in her throat. Bridget furrowed her brows, resting her hands on the radiator as she leaned slightly forward.

“It’s what Edmund Burke said.” she corrected, pausing briefly. “But yes, it is also what I believe.” she added, tilting her head at her. “The world is growing more dangerous every day, Kate. And we have a chance, an opportunity, to change it. And it needs to change; you and I both believe that.”

The younger woman clenched her eyes shut, her hands balling into fists as she shivered.

“I never thought…” she muttered, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“That you’d be given an opportunity like this?” Bridget supplied, raising an eyebrow when Kate looked at her before the redhead shook her head.

“Bridget, I can’t.” she said, crossing the room to the fireplace and leaning against it to stare into the flames.

“Then perhaps I overestimated you.” the British spy offered, seeing Kate tense with no small amount of satisfaction. Kate straightened and turned to Bridget.

“If I did this, who would guarantee me that nothing would happen to my sister? To my parents?”

The urge to roll her eyes was immense, but Bridget somehow managed to stop herself from doing it.

“You’d only be passing information, Kate. You would work as a courier, the chances of someone finding out are so small… Nothing would happen to your sister, or your parents for that matter.” she said, walking over and squeezing her friend’s arms. “It’s a safe job. Who would ever suspect a  Pan Am stewardess of working as a courier for the CIA, huh?”

The American raised an eyebrow before she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She gave a curt nod.

“Okay.” she whispered, her breath hitching in her throat. “I’ll do it. I’ll  work for the CIA.”

Bridget gave her a bright smile before she went to top up their glasses, swallowing thickly at the thought of what chaos she had just pulled her friend into.

_fin._


End file.
